cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Chelan Simmons
Chelan Simmons (1982 - ) Film Deaths *''Final Destination 3 (2006)'' [Ashley Freund]: Burned to death (along with Crystal Lowe) in a tanning salon when the condensation from Chelan's drink short-circuits the tanning bed, after which a plank of wood falls and jams the doors shut, trapping them inside. (She also falls to her death in the roller-coaster crash in Mary Elizabeth Winstead's premonition, but this is prevented when Chelan and Crystal get off the coaster. The DVD's "Choose Their Fate" feature leads to alternate outcomes in several scenes; by choosing "Tails" at the coin-toss, Chelan remains on the ride and is killed in the crash. By choosing "76 degrees" at the tanning salon, Crystal gets out of her tanning bed before she can be trapped in it; as a result, instead of burning, Chelan is electrocuted when the glass breaks and she falls onto the bed's lamps.) (Nudity alert: Topless) (Thanks to Korey and Keenan) *''Wind Chill (2007)'' [Blonde Girl]: Killed (off-screen, exact method unspecified) by Martin Donovan, many years before the story begins; a ghostly "replay" of her body being dragged through the woods appears in a vision to Emily Blunt. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Tucker & Dale vs. Evil'' (2010) [Chloe]: Burned to death after Jesse Moss starts a fire that blows up Tyler Labine and Alan Tudyk's cabin. (Thanks to Tommy) *''See No Evil 2 (2014)'' [Kayla]: Chokes to death on her own blood after having her throat crushed by Glenn Jacobs. TV Deaths: *''Stephen King's It'' (1990 TV) [Laurie Ann Winterbarger]: Killed by the demonic clown (Tim Curry) when it pulls her under the bedsheets. (Thanks to Jacob) *''Carrie (2002 TV)'' [Helen Shyres]: Electrocuted (along with most of the other students) when Angela Bettis uses her telekinetic powers to drop the scoreboard onto the wet gym floor. *''Supernatural: Bloody Mary (2005)'' [Jill]: Chelan's living mirror reflection causes her to bleed from the eyes. She then begins to asphyxiate and passes out. We are later told (but never shown) that Chelan died when her eyes exploded. *''Psych: Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast (2007)'' [Bianca]: Electrocuted when Shannon Woodward drops a toaster into her bathtub. (Thanks to Rad) *''Ogre'' (2008 TV) [Hope Bartlett]: Dies (along with the rest of the townspeople) when the ogre is destroyed, ending the villagers' curse of immortality; she disappears in a flash of light after saying goodbye to Katharine Isabelle and Ryan Kennedy. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Ice Twisters'' (2009 TV) [Nora Elman]: Killed when a tornado sends a railroad car crashing into her car; her body is shown afterwards when Mark Moses finds her in the wreckage. (Thanks to Stephen) Gallery 58249-9665.jpg|Chelan Simmons in Stephen King's It See No Evil 2 (2014) - I See the Sin on You Scene (5_10) _ Movieclips 2-35 screenshot.png|Chelan Simmons in See No Evil 2 740full-tucker-and-dale-vs.-evil-screenshot.jpg|Chelan Simmon in Tucker & Dale vs. Evil Chelan Simmons_SNE 2.jpg|Chelan Simmons from See No Evil 2 Dead Body Chained to Exit. Jessemoss2.jpg Simmons, Chelan Simmons, Chelan Simmons, Chelan Simmons, Chelan Simmons, Chelan Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:People who died in a Final Destination film Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:People who died in the Psychverse Category:Child Actors Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in the Supernaturalverse Category:People who died in the Carrie Films Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:DC Stars Category:See No Evil cast members Category:Deaths in the WWE universe Category:IT Cast Members Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Final Destination Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily illness Category:Death scenes by bodily choking Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by bodily asphyxia Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by bodily murder Category:Death scenes by tornado Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Psych cast members Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:People murdered by Death Category:People murdered by Carrie White Category:People murdered by Pennywise Category:Death scenes by rollercoaster crash Category:Cleavage